Stepbrothers
by GLEEK727
Summary: What if Finn and Kurt had a secret? They were stepbrothers much longer than anyone else knew.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

Carole and Burt Hummel got married on August 24, 2000. It was a lovely occasion at the local church. Both of their sons acted as best men in the wedding.

This made Kurt Hummel and Finn Hudson stepbrothers. They had been since they were both six-year olds. They were extremely comfortable with each other, and shared a room.

In their family, both Kurt and Finn had their roles. Kurt was older than Finn by five months, so he was the older brother. He was often exasperated with his brother's obliviousness. Finn was younger than Kurt, but a whole lot bigger. He was very protective of his brother. Just about everybody knew not to mess with Kurt and Finn.

Up until the start of high school, Kurt and Finn were more than stepbrothers. They were best friends. It was almost physically impossible to tear them apart. They did absolutely everything together.

At the start of the boys' freshman year, everything changed. Finn got his new friends from football. Kurt made friends with his fellow glee clubbers. Their circles rarely passed. In fact, nobody knew how close the boys truly were, or even that they were stepbrothers. Both boys preferred it this way and avoided telling their peers about their family.

Although the boys were no longer best friends, or even very close, they didn't dislike each other. This changed when Finn's friends started to pick on Kurt. At first Finn stood up for his brother, but Kurt thought he was even worse than the other Neanderthals, because Finn knew exactly how much he was breaking his brother's heart.

As the boys got older, they began to argue a lot. Finn didn't understand why Kurt couldn't just be normal. Kurt didn't understand why Finn didn't just stick up for him, instead of being a total coward. The dissimilarities that had once brought the two together were now tearing that apart.

Since the boys avoided each other at school, it was very easy to keep up their charade of not knowing each other. That is, until Finn was forced to join the glee club. They were forced to see each other for an extra hour every weekday from 3:00 to 4:00.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

It was noticeable to everyone in the choir room that Kurt was less than thrilled to have Finn Hudson join the glee club. This was not the reaction that was expected of him. Who didn't love Finn Hudson? The answer? Kurt Hummel.

"Dude, what's wrong?" asked Artie. Artie wasn't the most observant guy in the world, but Kurt was wearing his feelings on his face.

"He's the problem," hissed Kurt, gesturing towards Finn.

"What's wrong with Finn?" asked Tina.

"I'll answer that one," butted in Rachel. "Finn stands out her for reasons other than his freakish stature. Finn does not possess the classically trained voice required for this line of work.'

"Well I like him," said Mercedes with finality. "I mean, he can only help our popularity go up. I don't see the problem."

As Finn entered the room, his stepbrother marched over to talk to him. "Finn, I need to talk to you about something."

Finn looked at Kurt with the same look that he got when he was pulling a prank on his brother. "Sorry, dude, I've already got a date to the prom." Kurt glared at his brother, knowing that he meant for this to humiliate his brother. "But I'm flattered; I know how important dances are to teen gays."

"I'm not gay," said Kurt, a little too quickly. Finn had teased his brother for years about his apparent sexuality.

Kurt dragged his stepbrother by the arm to the outside of the choir room. Mercedes, Artie, Tina, and Rachel followed, their ears pressed against the door.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" exclaimed Kurt, always the drama queen.

"It's not like I'd choose to join homo explosion," muttered Finn. "Mr. Schue said that he'd give me enough extra credit to pass Spanish if I joined the glee club. And you know how Mom is about grades."

Kurt scoffed at his brother's arrogance. "We'll talk about this at home."

**Sorry for how short this was! Update coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the author's note! I just wanted to let you know that I can't update for a while. My stories will continue in a few weeks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I own nothing.

**At the Hummel- Hudson Home**

During dinner, Carole and Burt discussed some new T.V. show with great enthusiasm, not even noticing the silent war occurring right in front of them. Kurt scooted his peas around on his plate, while looking up to glare at his brother every few seconds. Finn was secretly texting Artie, who he had become friends with since joining glee club, and shooting dirty looks at Kurt whenever he got the chance.

After dinner, Kurt departed to his half of the room he shared with Finn, to begin his nightly skin care regimen. Finn entered the room shortly after, a sheepish look on his face.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'll stand up for you next time," said Finn.

Kurt looked at Finn coldly. "The fact is that Sam is more of a brother to me than you, and I don't even know Sam that well! Just leave me be.'

"Kurt…" began Finn, but he was interrupted by Kurt.

Kurt looked like he was attempting to hold back tears. "You should have stuck up for me. When was the last time Karofsky gave you his dessert? It was a big sacrifice, Finn! You know I love strawberry shortcake!"

Finn looked directly at Kurt. "Look, I care about you. I really do. But what good what it do you if I stuck my neck out for you at school? Huh? Because I think we both know that all that will cause is for me to be a loser, too. Dou you really want that, Kurt?'

A lone tear escaped from Kurt. "I'd know somebody really cared about me," he whispered. Kurt stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

After a few minutes of thinking, Finn went to the living room to look for Kurt. He found his stepbrother sitting on the couch watching one of the many shows that Kurt liked that had to do with models or clothing.

"I'm sorry," said Finn.

"Why?" asked Kurt. "You don't care about me. No one does."

"I do care about you!" said Finn. "You know I do."

"Then prove it," snapped Kurt, taking his bowl of popcorn back into the boys' room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! I just wanted to let you know that if I get up to 15 reviews, I will do longer chapters. At least 1,000 words per chapter! Thanks!**

Finn lay awake, thinking about what Kurt had exclaimed in anger. "Prove it, prove it, prove it!" repeated Kurt in his head.

Finn thought a bit more about these words. How could he prove to Kurt just how much he really cared about Kurt? He needed to come up with a plan.

The next day at school, Finn decided to do something to prove just how much Kurt meant to him. After school, he approached Karofsky.

"What's up?" asked Karofsky.

Finn decided not to answer the question. Instead, he swung his fist. Right into Karofsky's nose.

"What the hell?" shrieked Karofsky. "What was that for, dude?"

Finn smiled and simply said "Kurt."

At home that night, Kurt pulled his brother aside to talk to him. "Thank you," whispered Kurt.

Finn smiled. "No problem, man. We're tight, right?"

Kurt smiled back. "Sure, tight."

"I'm glad you forgive me," said Finn grinning.

Kurt stopped. "Not so fast. I'm not forgiving you just like that. I need you to do something for me."

"Anything," said Finn quickly.

'I want you to tell people at school that we're stepbrothers.

Finn hesitated, but said. "Sure.'

"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews! I just wanted to let you know that, although I like constructive criticism, I really don't appreciate reviews that are just plain mean. I haven't got any on this one, but some of the comments I recently received for my other stories were just plain hurtful!**

Finn walked into the football locker room, his hands trembling. Her had spent hours lying awake last night trying to think of a good way to tell people that he was Kurt's stepbrother without really announcing it.

He had finally come up with a halfway decent plan. After Kurt, the biggest gossip in the school was definitely Rachel Berry, Kurt's nemesis. All he needed to do was tell her casually in conversation that he was Kurt's stepbrother, and it would be all over the school in an hour. Problem solved.

After glee rehearsal was over on Tuesday, Finn approached Rachel. "Can I talk to you?" asked Finn.

"Sure," said Rachel, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Uh, I wanted to ask you about… the history homework. You're in that class, right?" Finn was dumbstruck, as he had never noticed how pretty Rachel's eyes were until this very moment.

"Uh, sure," said Rachel, fishing through her gold star-shaped backpack until she found her homework notebook. "It's page 34 odds."

"Oh, thanks," said Finn. The two stood in awkward silence for a few very long seconds.

"Are you going to ask me something else?" asked Rachel impatiently.

"Uh…"said Finn. "Yeah. Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Rachel's face lit up like a kid's on Christmas morning, or Kurt when he gets a new pair of shoes. "I'd love to!"

Finn smiled, not realizing that he hadn't accomplished the task at hand. "Great! Why don't you come over to my house tonight for dinner? My mom's making meatloaf, and it's actually good. Sometimes, my stepbrother makes these French foods that he claims are gourmet, but they don't taste very good to me," Finn stopped, realizing that he was babbling.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that you had a stepbrother. Does he go to school here?"

Finn smiled, realizing that he could kill two birds with one stone. 'You know him."

Rachel wrinkled her brow in confusion. "I do?"

"It's Kurt."

Rachel appeared shocked. "Really?"

Finn nodded. "Yeah, our parents have been married since I was five."

Rachel smiled, obviously trying to figure out who to tell first. "Great! I'll be at your house tonight. What time should I be there?"

"Six."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Rachel arrived at the Hudson-Hummel house just a few minutes before six. She didn't want to seem too eager, so she spent a few minutes checking her reflection in the rearview mirror of a glossy black car parked in the driveway.

As Rachel was reapplying her lip gloss, she was startled when the car window rolled down. It was none other than Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

"What are you doing?" asked Kurt. He appraised Rachel's outfit of a pantsuit and knee socks. "What have I told you about leaving the house without consulting me?"

Instead of waiting for Rachel to answer, Kurt ushered her into the house. "What are you doing?" asked Rachel.

They stepped into a room that was chic and modern on one side and messy on the other. Rachel smiled; the room was like a metaphor for how different Finn and Kurt were, and yet they were part of the same whole. Then, something else caught Rachel's eye. It was a walk-in closet full of fashionable girl's clothes.

Kurt noticed Rachel's awestruck expression and smiled. "Sometimes I see girl's clothes in the stores and I just can't resist. And it looked like your outfit needed a little, no, scratch that, a lot of work."

"Isn't Finn expecting us to be down at your table… like now?" asked Rachel, worriedly.

Kurt laughed. "Darling, it's always better to be fashionably late."

Kurt spent the next fifteen minutes picking out an outfit for Rachel, styling her hair, and doing her make-up. He really was a genius at this sort of thing. Within minutes, Rachel looked like she had just stepped off the pages of _Vogue_, with her brilliant red cocktail dress, stylish updo, and fresh make-up.

"Wow," breathed Rachel, She was about to tell Kurt how grateful she was for his help, but she was ushered downstairs to the dinner table.

When Rachel walked down the stairs, Finn no longer saw the same girl he saw at school. He saw a beautiful girl sashaying down the stairs, looking like she was in a teen romantic comedy.

"Hi," said Rachel, suddenly shy for the first time in her life.

"You like nice," blurted Rachel.

"Thanks," said Rachel, twisting a loose strand of hair around her finger. "I really can't take any credit-it was all Kurt.

The entire family suddenly looked up to see Kurt appear out of nowhere. "Don't mention it, I'm just a charitable person," said Kurt.

When no one said anything, Kurt broke the silence. "Are we going to eat or what?" he asked.

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

Burt, Carole, Finn, Rachel, and Kurt sat at the kitchen table, eating their meatloaf in silence.

Carole decided to break the silence. "So Rachel, sweetie, are you in the glee club with the boys?"

Finn answered for Carole. "She's kind of the star, mom."

At this comment, Rachel smiled and Kurt appeared sickened. Finn realized what he'd done: Kurt had longed to be the star of glee club (he definitely had the talent), but was unable to because his voice was simply too high to be a male lead. Finn knew that Kurt secretly resented the fact that Finn had just stepped in and become the star of glee club. Kurt felt like glee was the one thing that was truly his own, and Finn had taken that away from him, too. Finn felt sick to his stomach.

'So, are you two going out now?" asked Kurt, not sure if his question was directed towards Finn or Rachel.

Rachel looked at Finn, expecting him to answer. "This is kind of our first date," said Finn, awkwardly.

"Is that the new thing? To bring girls home on the first date?" asked Burt. "When I was a kid, you usually waited until you were getting pretty serious."

Finn looked at Rachel and smiled. "Well, although this is our first date, I'm already pretty serious about Rachel," Finn and Rachel locked their hands together under the table, trying to be sneaky, but Kurt noticed right away.

"Gag me with a spoon!" announced Kurt.

Burt kicked Kurt under the table. "Be nice to your brother," warned Burt.

"_Step_brother," said Kurt, icily, before storming up the stairs toward his room.

Rachel appeared uncomfortable. "I better get going… my dads should be expecting me," she said, awkwardly trying to escape before a full fledged Kurt and Finn battle occurred. "It was so nice meeting you," she said to Burt and Carole, who waved in response.

Finn walked Rachel out the door. "Bye," he said.

"See you later Finn," she said, walking away.

Finn walked back inside the house, still happy. When he saw Burt and Carole, their tight smiles had disappeared. In their place were two cold frowns.

"Go talk to Kurt. I think he's really upset," said Carole.

Finn raced up the stairs and found his brother sitting on his bed. "Hi," said Finn, uncomfortably.

Kurt did not return his stepbrother's smile. "Go away," he commanded harshly.

"Look, I'm sorry. But could you please let me know what I did wrong," Finn pleaded.

Kurt glared at his brother. "You seriously don't know?" he asked his brother, who currently looked more clueless than ever.

"No, I have no idea," said Finn, honestly.

"Well, what you did is the same thing you always do. You were supposed to be doing something for me, but you made it about you. It's always all about you!" shouted Kurt.

"How did I do that?" asked Finn, genuinely ignorant.

"You were supposed to tell people we were stepbrothers to prove that you cared about me. You did that, but you gained Little-Miss-Diva in the process. You, you, you, you, you!"

Finn's expression softened, finally understanding. "I'm really sorry."

'Good," snapped Kurt.


End file.
